


One night in Nibelheim.

by Ashe



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-26
Updated: 2011-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-26 13:57:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashe/pseuds/Ashe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Introspection regarding his mission, being a Turk, Veld, and other matters. This version of Vincent is a bit darker than others might be at this point in his story just for reference.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One night in Nibelheim.

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty much a mental exposition of how I see Vincent early on in Nibelheim.

Vincent sat silently on the rooftop, the only light visible at the end of his cigarette. He sighed looking out over the silent town and shifted to stand. The place was as good as dead and while he knew he was supposed to be working here, it wasn't like there were any real threats except the occasional monsters. He hadn't wanted to leave Midgar, if he was really honest and while he wasn't close to the scientists here yet, it seemed like an inevitable end due to the forced interactions. He crossed the roof to the trapdoor and dropped down into the attic before making his way downstairs.

He preferred being out at night and a few moment later was walking down the path to the small town. The silence creeped him out more than anything else he'd seen here. He was too used to Midgar at night and while he wasn't afraid of anything in the dark, the sheer silence bothered him far more than he would ever admit. His footsteps halted and he half turned, the cigarette falling from his fingers to the ground.

It would only take the slightest spark and the town would be gone. The mansion itself was separate enough, nobody would care. Besides the actual residents would likely end up as fodder for the experiments he'd heard discussed in whispers anyway. Vincent wasn't bothered by the train of thought at all. The people in the town made him uncomfortable anyway. He wasn't suited to a place like this. He sighed and looked up at the sky for a moment. It made no sense to him that he'd been assigned here and he wondered why Veld had chosen him briefly before dismissing the thought. It had to be due his background, even though he'd never told Veld about his former plans. He'd turned his back on science years ago, after all. Most people had no idea he was anything other than a vaguely polite Turk, Vincent laughed quietly at that. It seemed something of a contradiction although he was by far the most efficient killer the Turks had at this point. His speech patterns did tend to catch people off guard however.

The words nice and Turk were never meant to be synonymous, he was just better at hiding his lack of interest behind the quiet words and tone he'd learned to use to disarm people. It was more interesting to have them view you as something they could use and then watch their expression when the truth became clear. After all, Turks weren't meant to be the good guys, they did the dirty work so nobody else had to.

There had been disappearances in the town but nobody questioned it. They'd learned questioning meant you could be next and then where would your family be? Vincent had noticed the looks and whispers his presence caused in the town but he could care less. ShinRa's dog or not, he was doing the job he'd been assigned to and if a few civilians disappeared, who cared? He turned to walk back towards the mansion, hands in his pockets. It could have been a lot worse, really. At least he had some understanding of what the scientists were trying to do. He'd abandoned that particular field but he wasn't quite as stupid as he seemed. The discussions he overheard made more sense to him than those two would likely realize for a while. Veld had assigned him here for a reason after all.

It made the most sense even if he didn't like it. He had chosen the life of a killer over that of a scientist and while his father likely wouldn't have agreed, he was long gone. Vincent ran a hand through his hair before turning towards the kitchen. He needed a drink. If he hadn't been insane already, this assignment would drive him to that point easily. The sheer closed-mindedness of these provincial idiots was already pushing his buttons. At least he had some sane contact at the mansion, even if they were too focused on the science to be that interesting yet.

He'd spoken with them occasionally back in Midgar but Veld kept him on a short leash so he wasn't that able to socialize with the other departments. Not that he minded, the conversations tended to be tedious unless he was talking to Veld or the other Turks. Everyone thought Veld was the most dangerous member of the Turks, but they had no idea who was lurking in his shadow and Vincent liked it that way.


End file.
